We're In This Together
by LurchsMorticia
Summary: Olivia Carolyn Pope's name has been leaked by the one person she never thought would betray her, her lover Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Can Liv work through this betrayal and hurt to forgive Fitz so they can move forward with their love? Or will Fitz lose Olivia for good this time?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_May 15, 2013_

_"Run with Mellie by your side. You can win with Mellie by your side." _

_"You are going to be my First Lady."_

_"I can't leave them. They need me. I'm their Gladiator." _

Fitz walked into the living room of the Blair House and sighed as he placed his head in Mellie's lap, the exact opposite of what he had hoped that he would be doing that evening. Closing his eyes, he swallowed as he felt Mellie running her hands through his hair, albeit, confused and surprised. He only hoped that she could forgive him.

_May 16, 2013_

Stretching, Olivia Carolyn Pope rode her apartment elevator down to the ground floor. Stepping out into the hall, she smiled at the few people standing around in the hallway and the lobby. Despite the fact that the night before, she had told the love of her life, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III that she couldn't be with him, and that she couldn't leave her team, she felt great and was looking forward to her jog. As she opened the door, she was greeted by hundreds of reporters and camera's snapping her picture. Pulling her ear buds out of her ears, she was horrified as they stood there, demanding to know if she was the President's mistress and how long she had been sleeping with the President. Before she could say or do anything, several men in black suits pushed their way towards her and without a word, ushered her towards the back of the mob and into a long black limousine. She was not in the mood to deal with him. Climbing into the back seat, she was not expecting whom she saw.

"Dad?" she said surprised, confused and scared. What the hell was he doing here?

"Hello Olivia." Rowan said as he took a drink from the coffee to go cup he was holding.

"What the hell are you doing here? What the hell is going on?" Olivia demanded as she tucked the ear buds into her pocket.

"Not even a hello for your father? I'm touched Olivia. It's lovely to see you. You look wonderful." Rowan said, as he got comfortable in his seat. They had a long ride ahead of them.

"No. Not even a hello for my father. I asked you what the hell-" Olivia started again but he cut her off.

"Yes, I heard you loud and clear Olivia. I'll get to that in a moment. I was simply trying to be polite." Rowan replied. "Now, to get to your questions. What am I doing here? Trying to take care of you and the mess you've gotten into. What the hell is going on? Simple Olivia. You've become a problem to the United States of America. Instead of being a fixer, you've become the problem, the main problem. So what the hell is going on is that you, Olivia Carolyn Pope, are about to disappear. Now, shut up, sit back and be quite or I'll have them stop this car, duck tape your mouth shut and stick you in the trunk of this comfortable limousine. Now which one sounds more appealing to you?" He growled, as he watched Olivia squirm in her seat. Taking a deep breath, she sighed.

"Fine. You win. Where are we going?" she asked, but Rowan shook his head. He wasn't going to answer any more questions.


	2. The Nightmare Begins

**The Nightmare Begins**

"Fitz...I...what are you doing here?" Millicent "Mellie" Grant questioned her husband as he laid his head in her lap and she ran her hands through his black hair.

"Does it matter?" he whispered, trying to fight the growing lump in his throat. Here he was, the leader of the free world, about to cry because the love of his life had left him again. The pain was too much to bear. He was in love with Olivia Carolyn Pope-she was the love of his life, and as much as they both fought it, they knew it was true.

"I just don't want this to be a joke again Fitz. I'm not the girl in the movies who is willing to wait." Mellie said softly as he looked up at her, and saw the hurt, confusion and surprise still in her eyes. "I can't keep doing this. You can't have us both."

"I know." Fitz said softly as he put his head back in her lap. Part of him wanted to tell Mellie that this was it, that it was over between him and Olivia, but he couldn't. He knew in his heart that it wasn't over, would never be over between the two of them. Yet, at the same time, he dreaded the thought that his Olivia didn't want him anymore. That she chose her team, over him and their love. So in silence, they sat there: Mellie on the couch, her hands in his hair and running down his face, and Fitz's head resting in her lap, neither of them moving or speaking.

May 16, 2013

"WHAT IN SWEET HOLY HELL DID YOU DO!?" Cyrus Rutherford Beene, the President's Chief of Staff screamed as he barged into the living room of Blair House. Turning around, Mellie ran her hands down the front of her black pencil skirt, a smile on her face.

"Good Morning Cyrus. Coffee?" she asked pleasantly as she took a sip from the tea cup she was holding before she placed on the mantel next to her.

"Don't be all sweet and kind Mellie!" Cyrus screamed as he got face to face with her. "What did you do?" he growled.

"What are you talking about Cyrus? This is a great day. A wonderful day. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, my husband, your boss, our president has come home last night. He's come back Cy. He's over Olivia Pope." Mellie said pleasantly as she sat down on the couch.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cyrus questioned. Now he was really confused.

"Fitz came home last night Cy. He came here. We made love. We talked about having another baby. He asked me to come home. Cyrus. He told me he loved me. He told me that it was over. That I wasn't going to be the second woman like he's been treating me. That I'm it. Till death. Cyrus. This is a good thing. This is a great thing. This is what we want..." Mellie said as she stood up and walked back over to him. "This is a great thing."

"Mellie..." Cyrus said slowly, as he ran his hands down his face and sighed. "Do you know what my main job is? What isn't listed in the fancy descriptions of what the President's Chief of Staff duties are. It's to keep the President of the United States happy. It's as simple as that. To make sure that the leader of the free world is happy. Content. That comes before anything else. Before advising him of his political and military options. Before helping him with every little problem he has come up in his day. Before anything else I do, my job is keep the president happy. So while I am happy for you Mellie, and I am. The president is not going to be happy today Mellie. He can't. And do you know why he won't be happy today? It's got nothing to do with politics. Nothing to do with the damage caused by the Vice President's former Chief of Staff being the leak, or East Sudan threatening us night and day. No. The President of the United States is going to be unhappy because his wife, his lovely, highly-educated, lawyer wife went on tv and told the nation that he was a playboy. That he was having an affair."

"Cyrus..."

"No now just let me finish, because I'm getting to my main point. But, because I'm not your Chief of Staff, you aren't very familiar with these rants, so it's really just easier to let me finish while I'm on a roll. So where was I? Oh yes, the President's lovely, highly-educated wife going on tv. But see, the big problem, the main problem is the fact that the President of the United States' lovely, highly-educated wife released the name of the President's mistress to the media and as much as the President of the United States will tell all of us that he's fine, and over Olivia Pope, he's not going to be okay about the fact that Olivia's name was released to the media. So now, instead of this being a calm, nice Monday morning, I have to deal with a President whose gonna be spitting mad because of his lovely, highly-educated wife." Cyrus finished, as he took another breath and sighed. "So now I'm opened for suggestions on how to bring the President of the United States down from being a ticking time bomb." Cyrus added as he sat down on the couch and watched Mellie turn pale. Sitting down on the couch behind her, she looked over at Cyrus.

"You think I told the media about Fitz and Olivia? Why in the hell would I do that?" Mellie said slowly, as she ran her wedding ring around her finger. "If I wanted to tell the media that Fitz was screwing Olivia Pope I would have released her name during my press conference with James. Instead, I decided to hang on to the most valuable asset I have." She added, as she stood up. "And damn it Cyrus. Despite what you said in your in rant, this highly-educated wife with a law school degree is not going to sit back and allow you to blame her for the fact that the President's Friday night mistress is having problems with the media for screwing my husband. Today is a wonderful and great day Cyrus Rutherford Beene and I won't say anymore about this. Now, if you excuse me, I have to get over to the White House. I have a full schedule today and somewhere in there I have to fit in lunch with my husband." Mellie said, as she picked up her tea cup and left the room, leaving Cyrus sitting there by himself. Taking another deep breath, he sighed as his cell phone rang. It was him.

"Mr. President." he said tiredly as he stood up and began heading back towards the White House tunnel.

"Actually Mr. Beene, this is Lauren. President Grant wants to know if you will be coming into work today. He's says he has something very important to discuss with you." The President's secretary Lauren informed him as he made his way back into the White House.

"Yes Lauren. Tell the President that I'll be in his office in a few moments." Cyrus replied before he ended the call, and stuck his phone back in his pocket as he past the White House Press Corps office and several reporters flocked to the door, tape recorders in hand.

"Mr. Beene. Mr. Beene. Does the West Wing have any comment on the breaking news story regarding the President and Olivia Pope?" BNC Field Reporter James Novak asked as Cyrus turned and looked at him.

"No the West Wing does not have any comment on the breaking news story regarding the President and Olivia Pope, James. I thought I taught you all better. Ambushing the White House Chief of Staff while he's heading to the Oval Office is messy. At least wait until we hold a press conference to ambush me." Cyrus commented as everyone began writing things down on their notepads.

"So you're saying that the West Wing will be holding a press conference to discuss this?" James followed up, but Cyrus shook his head.

"I didn't say that at all James. I said that you should at least wait until we hold a press conference to ambush me. I did not come right out and say we were holding a press conference regarding the President and Ms. Pope. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm late for a meeting in the Oval and your late for your deadlines." Cyrus shot back as he stormed past the office, as they continued to shout out questions about Olivia and Fitz. Barging past Lauren, Cyrus stormed into the Oval Office and saw a very calm Fitz sitting down, his feet up on the Resolute Desk and a briefing in his hand. Dropping down onto the couch, Cyrus sighed.

"Good Morning Cyrus. Something wrong?" Fitz asked, never looking away from the briefing.

"No Mr. President. Just the usual Monday morning chaos of the West Wing." Cyrus grumbled as he helped himself to a drink. As the ice cubes hit the tumbler, Fitz looked up.

"Cy? It's not even 10AM yet and your drinking. What's going on? What's happened? Is Ella and James-" Fitz started as he took his feet off his desk and laid the briefing down.

"Ella is great. So is James. Just saw him actually. Wanted to know if the West Wing planned on issuing any comment on the fact that you were sleeping with Olivia Pope that's all." Cyrus said wearily as he took a long drink. "But as far as your lovely, highly-educated wife is concerned, today is a great day because you came home last night and made love to her and now everything is wonderful and perfect. But hey, forget the fact that the President of the United States has been having an affair with the best DC fixer in the nation. That my two closest friends who are madly in love with each other are screwing each other on the side, because what the hell, this is DC. Everybody is gonna have to get caught with their pants down. And then I haven't each touched on the fact that there are going to be hearings and the certain threat of impeachment while Sally Langston and Hollis Doyle wait on the sidelines. Mellie's gonna leave and take Karen, Jerry and baby Teddy with her and the Republican party is going to become the biggest joke in this nation." Cyrus said as he took another drink from his glass, as he watched as Fitz stood up and walked around to the front of the desk and leaned against it.

"Are you done yet?" Fitz asked as he sighed. "Because no matter what you say, you're not going to ruin my good mood."

"Ruin...ruin your good mood sir? Did I just hear you correctly? The love of your life, the woman you're willing to throw you presidency away for, Olivia Pope. Her name gets released as being your mistress, the woman where you've been dipping your signing pen-"

"My signing pen? Now that's low coming from you Cy." Fitz said casually as he poured himself a tumbler of scotch and sat down next to Cyrus. "I'd expect that from Mellie."

"I don't get it. In the past year, every time you saw a picture of Liv with Edison or even with Jake, you'd flip out and become a ticking time bomb. The media somehow got her name and has released it and the one time I'd actually expect you to be a ticking time bomb you're calm and cool. What did I miss here?" Cyrus questioned, as he watched Fitz lean back and get comfortable on the couch, a smirk on his lips. "Oh God Damn It. IT WAS YOU? YOU RELEASED OLIVIA'S NAME!" Cyrus shouted as he put two and two together. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Nothing is wrong with me Cyrus. It's brilliant. Foolproof actually. Now that her name is out, we can be together, I'm tried of having to hide her in the shadows. You don't hide those you love Cyrus. Look at you. You don't hide James..." Fitz said as he downed his tumbler. "I won't let anything else keep me from Liv, Cy. Not you, not Mellie, not the American people. They will accept Olivia for who she is. We're making history here Cyrus. The first inter-racial First Couple. It's brilliant. This administration will be able to adequately address the subject of race without people cringing. My marriage to Olivia Pope well open numerous historical firsts for this administration Cyrus. And besides, Livie can handle herself here. She's one of us. She already knows the key players." Fitz stated calmly as he looked at Cyrus. "I love her."

"And so do I. Urgh. I hate when you do this to me. Put me between a rock and hard place." Cyrus mumbled as he sighed. "So where are you hiding her." he asked as Fitz looked at him confused.

"Hiding who? Liv? No where. I was under the impression that she was still at her apartment. I tried to call her to warn her that I was doing this, but she didn't answer. Why?"

"You mean, you didn't send an unmarked black limo to her apartment this morning?" Cyrus questioned, as he sat up on the couch, panic slowly working its way onto his face.

"No. Cy? What's wrong? Is Livie...?" Fitz questioned, as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Olivia's number from memory. Holding his breath, he prayed that she would stop being stubborn and answer his call, but instead he heard her soft, crisp voicemail answer: _Hi. You've reached Olivia Pope..._. "God damn it!" he swore as he looked at his watch. It was just after nine. He could easily make it to her apartment before his first appointment of the day.

"She didn't answer either. I doubt she had her phone with her this morning sir." Cyrus said as he walked over to Fitz lap top and pulled up Kimberly Mitchell's news clips from the morning news. "I'm surprised you didn't watch the news this morning." he added as he spun the laptop around and hit play so Fitz could watch as his beloved Olivia walked out of her apartment building into the sea of reporters and photographers. With a look of regret on his face, he sighed as in silence he watched men in black suites escort her to a black limousine and helped her in while the crowd tried to cover what they had just witnessed.

"I didn't put that into play. I wish I had, for her safety. I wasn't thinking. I was mad, and hurt and...I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her." Fitz said, as he took a drink from the tumbler Cyrus handed him. "TOM!" he called out a second later. When Tom entered the office, Fitz looked at him. "Olivia Pope is missing. Go find her. Use any means necessary to do so. " Fitz demanded as he picked back up his phone. There was one other person he needed to call.

* * *

_So I apologize for the delay in between my original post and now. I've been dealing with work and some health problems. I do appreciate all the follows and the comments and I wanted to thank you guys for bearing with me in the delay. Hopefully you like this chapter. The next one is going to feature OPA finding out that Olivia is missing and one of my favorite character's is going to make his return appearance._


End file.
